Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cable assemblies. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to a robust cable assembly that includes a trunk cable joined with a plurality of leg cables.
Cable assemblies may be used to branch optical fibers from a trunk cable to a plurality of leg cables. However, manufacture of cable assemblies may be cumbersome. For example, optical fibers of the trunk cable are typically individually routed through furcation tubes that become the leg cables, which may be particularly time-consuming. Connectors are then attached, often manually, to distal ends of the leg cables. Further, cable assemblies may be less robust than the associated cables. For example, reinforcement components of the cables may simply be glued to the assemblies, where the pull-out strength of the individual leg cables is directly related to the strength of the glue, as opposed to the reinforcement components of the leg cables. A need exists for a robust cable assembly that may be efficiently manufactured.